Intervention (weapon)
For the level "Intervention," see Intervention (Level). The CheyTac Intervention is an American-made bolt action sniper rifle designed by CheyTac LLC. for long range soft target interdiction. The Intervention system refers to a package including a range finder, computer, optics, and the rifle itself, called the M200. It is a bolt action rifle using the proprietary .408 CheyTac round, intended to fall in between the .50 BMG and the .338 Lapua, both popular long-range rounds. The rifle is also designed to be accurate even when equipped with a suppressor for over 2000 meters. It is considered to be one of the best sniper rifles ever made due to its stopping power and helpful gadgets it comes with. In-game, there is much comparison between this weapon and the Barrett .50 cal, as both weapons have equal damage and multiplier values (1 hit kills to anywhere on the body other than the limbs with stopping power, chest and above without). The Barrett .50 has a more solid feel, and its semi-automatic function, while rarely used effectively due to slow recoil recovery, is incredibly useful in close quarter combat or while taking multiple shots/firing at multiple enemies. The Intervention has huge idle sway compared to the Barrett and is therefore preferred by quick scopers, as its recoil sets almost precisely back on target after zooming out, pulling the bolt, and zooming in. Overall both rifles are balanced and suit different play styles. It is strange how the developers chose to increase the sway on the Intervention, as it is a far lighter weapon than the Barrett, and more suited to the traditional marksman role. A highly recommended perk is Sleight of Hand pro, as due to the large idle sway, one rarely wants to stay zoomed in, as they can lose track of the target. This is the reason it is preferred by quick scopers. Ninja Pro or Steady Aim Pro are good options for third tier perks. Due to increased sway, the player needs to hold their breath longer until the weapon becomes pinpoint accurate, making Steady Aim Pro invaluable. Ninja Pro is also a great stealth tool for snipers who tend to move around a lot. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Trivia * The weapon seems to have greater sway speed and amount than other sniper rifles found in the game. This is reminescent of the R700 in Call of Duty 4. This was probably made to balance the quick recoil recovery, or the developers wanted to balance ACOG sniping. To properly balance the weapon, the sway speed should be increased to effectively balance ACOG sniping, but the amount should be reduced for sniping with the actual scope (so that the weapon can be steadied faster, and it's easier to follow targets). * It is interesting that the Intervention and Barrett would have the same in-game damage. In reality, the Barrett has a caliber (.50) some 2 millimeters bigger than the Intervention (.408). It is most likely put in like that for balancing purposes and due to the fact that the .408 actually produces more kinetic energy than the .50 cal, at optimal range. * This weapon has a specially made suppressor called the PGRS-1. * The Intervention's real life magazine size is actually 7 rounds, not 5 rounds. * The .408 Cheytac is considered a "Wildcat" cartridge, that is, one that is not officially recognized or readily supported by other weapons. * On a more ironic note, this gun is not used by the armed forces of Iraq/Saudi Arabia, Russia, America, or Britain. It is actually used by Poland and Turkey, both of whose military forces are not in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, since it is available to civilian shooters, insurgents and special forces alike could acquire them by legal means. * The Intervention has a unique and easily recognizable gunshot. It is different from the sounds of any other sniper in the ''Call of Duty'' series so far. It is very light for a bolt action Sniper Rifle. * The .408 round the Cheytac Intervention is chambered for in this game is said to be the world's most accurate rifle round. * The Intervention's (empty) reload is off by nearly half its full reloading time, making it easy to Reload Cancel. To give you a perspective, the gun is already loaded up when you throw the empty magazine out of the gun. However, many players choose this gun for the quick scoping role, which means they will have Sleight of Hand, sadly making this quirk mostly unbenefited from. Players will rarely find the oppurtunity to empty the magazine of this gun anyway. * The Intervention is the only active Bolt-Action Rifle found in Modern Warfare 2. *When reloading with the Heartbeat Sensor attached the sensor is still fully visible. It is questionable as to how useful this can be, as the Intervention has a shorter reload time than the interval between each blip of the sensor. *Strangely enough, the Intervention has Russian stampings on the side, although the weapon originated in America. There are speculations that there may be some event in the story plot (although unspecified), where Russia also produced the Intervention. Otherwise, the stampings would have been in English. *The M200 was merely included in the game for publicity after seeing it depicted in the film "Shooter" when the developers stated they wanted a "movie gun" included. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer